narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misora Uchiha
Misora Uchiha is a jōunin rank kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, she is an orphan with a dream about avenging her family who has been murdered and a dream about becoming hokage. Later she quits her place as member of the ANBU becomes a missing-nin and travels around the world with her partner Ruri at some point before she returns she is member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, she then returns. Background Misora's background is unknown but she lived the most of her childhood in a forest near konohagakure an was raised by some cats in the forest she could talk human if she wanted to, she was later found by some jounin on mission and brought back to the village. No one wanted her as she was an outsider who didn't belong in the village, later when she was found fighting against a genin she awakend her sharingan while her right eye had one tomoe her left had one tomoe, she defeated the genin but was heavily injured and broght to the hospital by an old couple. When she awakend she was surprised to see the hokage standing in the room talking with the nurse, the hokage asked Misora what her name was and if she remembered something about her past and who she was, much to everyones surprise she talked like everybody else did and said that her name was Misora and she didn't remember anything about her past or who she was, except a womens voice telling her that she should be proud of having uchiha blood in her veins. The hokage left while saing that this could have consicvenses for her and told her to meet him at his office tomorrow so they could talk alone. After the talk Misora became pretty scared of what these consicvenses would be but quickly fell asleep, the next day she arrived at the hokages office and saw him waiting for her with a smile on his face she was surprised as no one had ever smiled to her before she sat down and listened to what he had to say, the hokage said that the talk he had with her yesterday confirmed everything he thought that Misora would like to go on the academy and later become a ninja, after she graduated the Chūnin exams she meet Ruri a Personality She had a splitted personality the dominant side seems to be a calm quiet and reserved personality as she didn't talk much or laughed, she also looked like a pacifist and didn't like to battle much, she also had a very caring and careful nature as she was very protective for her teammates and the ones close to her, she was also extremely loyal as most uchihas are. While the alternative personality is short tempered and gets angry very easily, sometimes she also looked like she didn't laugh while her dominant personality had control but inside her alternative personality she would laugh at her teammates jokes. She often started her sentences with a "hmph" or a "Hn" Appearance Misora has onyx hair and eyes she has light skin and her nails is painted blue or black, her hair goes just under her shoulders and some of it is kept in a ponytail on her back, while most of it is lose, she also covers most of her head with her bangs that covers the most of her left eye. While on mission or training she wears a blue high collar shirt with short arms and a standard shinobi flack jacket, she also wears a skirt where one of the sides are longer than the other the short side has a blue stripe at the bottom. Her footwear consists of standard shinobi sandals with a higher heel, on her hands she has black gloves with metal plates and a thinner and longer glove underneath, on top of her gloves she has a black and blue piece of fabric like hand clothing that covers the most of her arm. As her day off attire she wears a short black kimono with a blue scarf around her waist, underneath she wears a pair of blue leggings and fishnet underwear, she also wears a pair of black gloves with a longer and thinner glove underneath. Her hair is set different with her ponytail being two locks of hair with buns on each side. She wears standard shinobi sandals but with a higher heel, in her her day off and normal outfit she has wrappings around her legs, arms and hands. While she was part of the akatsuki she wore the standard attire wich consisted of the robe and the sandals, underneath she wore a black skirt and a pair of blue leggings and a black shirt with blue stripes, when she was sent out to spy she had many kinds of clothes on and would wear a wig and sometimes use makeup or contact lences. Misora The Shadow Hunter Misora gained this title while she was part of the ANBU as a code name but she was mostly refered to it in her time as member of the Akatsuki, she was once and for all called it after she successfully spied on Konohagakure and killed all her targets without letting the village know she even had been there, after that she continued to finish her missions perfectly and over time she gained respect for her name. Misora is her name and "Shadow" stands for her ability to spy and infiltrate, while "Hunter" stands for her famous position as assassin. Abilities Misora has big chakra reserves and is a very strong kunoichi who has shown skills in a variety of ninjutsu and genjutsu, she is best on close combat, ambush or assassination . She is especially good at fire style and lightning style, she has shown usage of all basic nature types except earth release. She is always sharp with shuriken and kunai and can combine her chakra nature with her tool and make different effects, along with that she can also talk to cats and uses them as escorts, companions and a kind of tool she also created a jutsu with her cat friends and created teqnuiqes such as Wind style: Walk in the night on a cats paws, that enabels her to create a wind chakra on the bottom on her feet so she almost float over the earth and makes no sound when she walks, Misora is also good at chakra control but not much is known about her control, she is also very quick at filling her chakra reserves. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Uchiha clan Misora could manifest her clans kekkei genkai dōujutsu the sharingan at the age of 10, along with that she has fully mastered it and awakened the advanced form the Mangekyō Sharingan her left eye can use Amaterasu, while her right cast most of her genjutsu including [Tsukuyomi. Ninjutsu Misora has usage to all basic nature types and it especially skilled at lightning style ninjutsu and good at fire style ninjutsu because of her Uchiha blood. After she traveled the world in search for unique techniques and new kekkei genkai she trained her ability's to discover her own kekkei genkai evolve into the mangenkyō sharingan. Intelligence Misora seems to be pretty smart and is good at preparing an ambush strategy, she also uses her knowledge to make battle strategy, and sometimes uses her knowledge in the human brain to manipulate her opponents instead of using genjutsu and use to much chakra. Genjutsu Misora is pretty skilled at genjutsu and could make it hard to escape even for experienced shinobi, she also had the ability to actually make the victim feel a intense pain, along with a natural sharp vision and her intelligence she could pretty easily see and escape genjutsu. Once she killed a shinobi with genjutsu and is still capable of doing it if she focuses her chakra enough. Taijutsu Misora is good but by far the best at taijutsu, she has a sharp reacting ability and is very flexible which makes it easier to dodge in close combat, she can also paralyze or knock out her opponents if she hits an area hard enough. Bukijutsu misora was very skilled at bukijutsu and was extremely dangerous opponent she also had so quick reflexes that she can avoid almost every weapon and at the same time throw a weapon at her opponent, she also has a very precise eyesight and can hit her target perfectly, she also developed new ways of using kunai and shuriken. Misora uses most of her spare time training and developing new ways in trowing and using weapons more effective. Physical Strength Misora has a great amount of speed and is also very strong and flexible, she also is very precise and a great vision along with a ability to hear very low sound waves normal humans can't hear. She is also noted to could endure an intense pain in a longer time and still be able to fight along with that she has a strong senses and is also able to remain in focus even in very tricky, stressing or emotional situations. Special Eyes Misora has a special ability to change the color of her eyes, when she does her senses becomes sharper and stronger, in this state she hears and smells much better she is also more capable of pain and stress, her eyes change color and her hair becomes more intense black while her eyes are blue she can see perfectly 7 meters away and can see when its completely dark she can also emit chakra from her eyes to share informations blind or cut people. Trivia Misora literally means "beautiful sky" it is stated that Misora can use both of her hands at a equal use making her a ambidexterous. Misora dislikes using water style jutsu and also dislikes being attacked by a water style attack, she also don't like water in general. It is not stated if Misora is able to use Susanoo. While working in the ANBU her codename was MTSH short for Misora The Shadow Hunter It is stated that Misora likes to brush her hair a lot which also makes her shed alot of hair. **Mosira's hobbys are: Training, and cooking food with her cat friend Ruri when nobody sees it. **Misora wishes to gather her past teammates and re-create Team 19 **Misora's favorite food are all kinds if salty foods while her least favorite food is anything sweet. **Misora has completed 127 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 16 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 30 A-rank, 35 S-rank